I'll Be There For You
by xxxGleekxxx
Summary: When Blaine finds Kurt is cheating, will Sebastian be there for Blaine when he needs him most? Klaine Strain and Seblaine.


**A/N- Hello everybody! This is my first ever one-shot… so why not give it a go? Don't hesitate to review/alert/favourite…it would be very much appreciated :) Now… let the story commence! :D**

I felt so happy right now, the fire was crackling beside me, keeping my guest and me warm and I was sitting on the sofa in the presence of the boy I loved. I turned my head and stared at Blaine. He was so deep in thought, staring at the homework book on his lap and scribbling things down. I knew I was staring at him but I didn't care: this was the boy that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I hadn't told him anything about that, heck I hadn't even asked him out yet but I was certain about how I felt. I loved it when he concentrated really hard because he always had this really cute frown line between his eyebrows, his eyes were squinted and he had an adorable frown on his face. Suddenly, he lifted hisgaze up from his book and up to me.

"Sebastian, can you stop staring at me, it is making me feel self-conscious. Haven't you got any homework to do? I thought I came over here to study with you?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"I can't help it, you're sex on a stick. You have soft hazel eyes that are warm and inviting. You have dark brown mahogany hair that looks so soft, it is gelled to perfection and has a slight quiff. You have the most perfect jawline I have ever seen and your muscles are to die for. Not to mention how cute and small you are. You are flawless." I looked into his eyes, mesmerised.

Blaine scoffed "Trust me I have many flaws!" he tilted his head down to look at the book but I reached out and lifted his chin back up gently. His eyes were still looking down, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Look at me Blaine" his eyes lifted and hazel met emerald.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. If you could see yourself through my eyes you would realise just how amazing you really are. You have no idea what it is like for me seeing you go around Dalton with Kurt, hand in hand. And when you kiss in front of me a piece of my heart dies a little, every time. You don't know how much I wish that was me kissing you. I like you, I like you a lot Blaine but if Kurt makes you happy then I am willing to put up with that, I just want you to be with someone that makes you feel good. Just know that I am always here for you whenever you need someone, a shoulder to cry on or a friend to confuse in. I know I can be an asshole but I do have a different side to me: a caring, loving side to me."

I confessed, there were tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. My eyes were burning from trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to look weak, I wanted to look strong, a friend who was ready to be there for someone else. How could I be strong for someone else when they needed me if I couldn't be strong for myself.

Blaine spoke up, he looked shocked "Did you really mean all of that?" he asked me with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes..." I tried to reassure him.

The smaller boy sighed "The truth is, Kurt and I have been drifting apart lately. He has been acting strangely towards me and barely texts me anymore. We used to text all the time but now...never. I think he might be cheating on me but I don't have the heart to ask him in case it turns out he hasn't. If I did that he would think I didn't trust him and then our relationship would be damaged but on the other hand, if he was cheating I think I would be so heartbroken that I wouldn't know what to do."

His eyes became glazed with moisture and tears were beginning to form. I could see him fighting them back and could hear him taking deep breaths trying to steady himself.

"I would suggest that you confront him about it. You'll never find out any other way unless you catch them in the act which would be even more traumatising. Just talk to him, you have enough reason to be curious about this." I suggested

"Thanks Sebastian!" Blaine looked at the clock "Oh Seb, I'm really sorry but I've got to get home. I promised my mum I'd be back for nine." he grabbed his satchel off the floor and stuffed his homework book into it. He got up and headed for the door, he opened it then turned back to me.

"Bye Sebastian." he smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with new found reassurance.

"Bye." I said as he disappeared behind the door.

I spent most of that evening thinking about what Blaine had said. I curled up in bed and stared at the ceiling, my mind swirling with thoughts.

Do I finally have a chance?

Maybe Kurt is cheating and they will break up giving me a chance! But Blaine might not want to be in a relationship with me, he didn't exactly admit that he had feelings for me he just said that he felt like Kurt and him were drifting apart.

Maybe Kurt isn't cheating and Blaine asking will make them break up causing Blaine to be unhappy. Sebastian would never forgive himself if Blaine was miserable for the rest of his life. I shouldn't have said anything!

I rolled over, trying not to dwell on what would happen tomorrow. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be. I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes, quickly drifted off into unconsciousness.

**B POV**

I got up and hopped in the shower, I gelled my hair and put on my Dalton Uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror, mentally preparing myself: today was to be the day where I would confront Kurt about what or what hadn't been going on. I grabbed my satchel and headed down to my car. I grabbed my phone from the bag, checking it for messages from Kurt. None. I wasn't expecting anything but there was a little part of me that hoped he would text me, reassuring me that he had time for me and that he wasn't just at someone else's house.

I shoved it away and set off in the car. When I reached Kurt's house it was only 8:00, two hours until school started and this was normally the time when Kurt woke up.

I pulled into the driveway and a slight sense of relief ran through me as I saw that there was only one car parked there which was Kurt's. I turned the car off, opened the door and got out. I approached Kurt's door and knocked on it sharply. I waited for any signs of movement in the house. Nothing was going on so I knocked again. I was now getting impatient so I tried to turn the door handle. The door opened with ease so I stepped inside the house.

There was a slight creaking noise coming from upstairs in what sounded like, to me, Kurt's room. I ran up the stairs and stopped at the first door to the left. I could now here the creaking noise more clearly. There were low muffled moans coming from inside the room. I refused to believe what my mind was telling me was happening. I cautiously opened the door and saw what I knew was coming. Kurt and another boy were lying on top of each other, naked on the bed. Tears were building up in my eyes as I saw them. Kurt suddenly noticed I was there and shock registered on his face. I turned around not wanting to here what he was going to say

"Blaine!" he cried out as I stormed back down the stairs, trying to keep the tears from falling. I could hear and sense the boy was following me.

"Don't follow me Kurt! This relationship is over!" I yelled, not even looking behind me to see his reaction.

I stormed out of the building and back into my car. The tears were forming underneath my eyes now. I started the engine and drove out of the driveway and back out into the main road. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I broke down and the tears flowed down my face in streams. They were clouding my vision but I didn't care anymore, I just had one thought in my head, one destination.

**S POV**

I had just finished putting on my school uniform when I heard the front door open and someone storm in. I ran downstairs to investigate and what I saw shocked me.

Blaine was standing there, his usually warm eyes had become cold and lifeless and were red from irritation. Tears were streaming from them and his body was wracking with sobs. His hair was disheveled and so were his clothes and his hands were bunched up in fists angrily.

I approached him and encircled him with my arms. His head was resting against my chest and the moisture from his eyes was soaking through my white shirt but I didn't care. I pulled Blaine gently to the sofa and sat him down.

"Is this about Kurt?" I asked softly

"I went to his house this morning and he was there naked with another guy. I just wanted to talk with him but I ended it today. Our relationship no longer exists." Blaine explained sadly to me, sniffing.

"I told you, he's not worthy of you. You are special in every way and you don't deserve to be treated like that." I cupped his face with my hand

"I obviously wasn't good enough for him." More tears fell and I felt them drift across my hand.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear "You're good enough for me. " I said lovingly.

He smiled at me as I stroked his face. I leaned in slowly and then paused waiting for his approval. He connected our lips together and they moved with each other in sync. His lips were so soft, I had imagined how they would feel against mine many times but I had never imagined they would feel this good. I pulled way from him.

"Blaine Anderson, I have loved you ever since I first saw you, ever since I first laid my eyes on you I loved everything about you and as I got to know you I have began to fall deeper and deeper. I love everything about you and always will do. So will you go out with me? I am willing to be there for you when you need me and I hope you will do the same for me." I put my heart on my sleeve at that moment and confessed everything.

"I have something to confess also. I have been developing feelings for you also, I would've acted on them sooner but I had Kurt. Now he is not a part of my life anymore and I want nothing to do with him. The truth is Sebastian that I love you too. Yes I will go out with you."

Sebastian and Blaine's lips brushed together and they soon developed a rhythm. Tears started rolling down both boys' faces but this time they were tears of happiness and joy. They had finally found the people they loved and belonged with.

**A/N- Remember, that button down there isn't just for nothing you know :D I will give you cyber cookies and cyber hugs f you review/alert/favourite xx :D Thanks for reading!**

**xxxGleekxxx**


End file.
